


Champagne Kisses

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, New Years, resolutions, tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Summary: My take on the newest photo shoot with J2M and the kiss
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Champagne Kisses

Castiel had missed out on a lot of crucial human events during is life. Sure, he was thousands of years old, but being an angel didn’t mean he participated in things like birthdays or holidays. And that was just unacceptable to Dean. Now that Cas was human he was making damn sure Cas was involved with everything human.

Like now- Dean is teaching Castiel about New Years. 

The snow is falling from the night sky and landing softly on the ground outside the bunker while they decorate inside. Dean is reaching up into a corner of the bunker, batting cobwebs out of the way so he can hang a sign that says “Happy New Year!” in gold, glittery writing.

“Dean, I don’t understand,” Castiel grumbles as he holds a rung of the ladder as Dean instructed. “You’re just going to have to take these decorations down in the morning. Why are we putting them up in the first place?”

Biting his tongue and stretching up on his tiptoes, Dean smacked the duct taped corner of the banner against the wall and sighed. “Because, Cas, it’s what humans do.” He looked down and started climbing down the ladder until he was face to face with the ex angel. “And now that you’re human, Sammy ‘n I are going to start celebrating stuff like this.” He looked up at his handwork and smiled.

Castiel tilted his head and looked at the sign. “It’s crooked.”

“Shut up,” Dean said as he smacked the back of his hand against Cas’ chest. He walked over to the bar, grabbing three bottles of champagne as he glanced up at the clock. “Sammy! Five minutes!”

Castiel took the offered bottle and began tearing at the silver wrapping on the neck.

“Don’t open that just yet,” Dean warned with a stern finger. “That cork gets popped after the countdown.”

Sam came jogging into the room with his phone in his hand. “Check it out—that banner is crooked—I found a YouTube channel that’s doing a live countdown!” He propped the phone up on the table and swiped a bottle of champagne out of Deans’ hand. “Excited, Cas?” Sam asked, elbowing him in the arm.

Castiel smiled and nodded. “Yes. I’ve watched countless celebrations throughout the years and I’m happy to finally be part of it.”

“Three minutes!” a woman on the phone announced.

“Got any resolutions?” Dean asked as he picked at the label of his bottle.

Sam ran a hand through his hair and fluffed it up. “Yeah actually. To never cut my hair again.” He grinned wide at his brother

“I’ll shave it while you sleep,” Dean warned. “And that’s not even a resolution. They’re supposed to be things you’ve been wanting to do but never get around to.”

Castiel pulled his eyebrows together. “Why does a new year mean you have to start doing something new? Why can’t you just—start doing it any day you want?”

Dean sighed and rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. “It’s just—it’s tradition, Cas. You got anything you wanna start doin’?”

Castiel looked thoughtful for a moment before a smile spread across his face. “Yes, actually.”

Sam raised his eyebrows. “And? What is it?”

Castiel bit his bottom lip and shook his head. “I’d rather not say it out loud,” he said softly.

“One minute!” the phone reminded.

“I got a few,” Dean offered. “Take better care of Baby, finally clean out the damn fridge, and—” The thought swam in his head like a recurring dream.

“Twenty! Nineteen!”

“And what?” Castiel asked, turning to Dean.

“Sixteen! Fifteen!”

“Yeah, Dean. And?” Sam smirked.

“Ten! Nine! Eight!”

“I uh—-” Dean swallowed hard and stared at the phone.

“Seven! Six! Five!”

“Dean?” Castiel asked

“Four! Three! Two! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Sam smiled wide and popped the cork on his bottle. “Happy New Year, guys!” The laughed as the foam poured over his hands onto the floor.

“Happy New Year, Sam,” Castiel smiled, clinking his bottle against Sams. He turned to Dean who was already chugging his drink and watched as it dribbled down his chin.

Dean set his bottle down on the table with a clunk and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

“Is it customary to drink so much so fast?” Castiel asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Not usually,” Sam chuckled. He held up his bottle and nodded his head. “Well I’m gonna hit the hay guys. G’night. Hope your first New Year as a human will be great, Cas.” He hugged the ex angel and patted his back before shooting his brother a knowing glace and walked out of the room shaking his head.

Castiel pressed the bottle to his lips and took a timid sip. He made a face and sat it down on the table. “This tastes—well I don’t know what it tastes like but I don’t like it.”

Dean huffed a laugh and nodded. “Yeah I’m not a fan of it either, but it’s what people drink to celebrate.” He looked up at Castiel through his lashes and licked his still wet lips. “I didn’t want to say my actual resolution in front of Sam, but I think I’m ready to tell you.”

Castiel stepped closer to Dean and tilted his head. “Are you actually going to shave his head?”

Dean laughed out loud and shook his head. “Nah, he’d kill me. I uh— the Baby thing was true. I do need to take better care of her. And the fridge? I should make Sam do that. I mean, it’s basically his crappy lettuce and healthy stuff that’s stinkin’ the place up. Do you have any idea how long that wrinkly tomato has been in—”

“Dean,” Castiel closed the distance before laying his hand on Dean’s arm. “You’re rambling.”

Dean took a deep breath as he stood up straight. “Sorry. Yeah, sorry. Uh, okay. I’m just gonna come out and say it.” He looked into his friends eyes and took Cas’ hand off his arm and held it gently. “Cas,–” Dean cleared his throat loudly and pulled his eyebrows together. “Every New Year that I’ve known you I’ve wanted to do this, an’ I chickened out every time. But you’re human now. Things are different. I feel different, and I can’t keep this in anymore.” He licked his lips and smiled briefly at Castiel as he held his hand tighter. “My resolution is to tell you how much you mean to me. You’re the most important person in my life. And I know we’ve had our share of fights and all the bullshit that happened in the past almost drove you away from me, but I don’t want that to happen again. Cas, I love you, and I’m going to prove how much I love you for the rest of our lives.”

Castiel lowered his eyes and smiled as he pulled their entwined hands to his chest. “Dean,” he said quietly. He waited until his friends worried eyes met his own. “That was my resolution, too.”

“Oh thank God,” Dean breathed out before pulling Castiel close. “There’s another tradition on New Years, too.” Dean raised an eyebrow and nodded his head towards the phone still sitting on the table. It was panning through Times Square showing couples kissing in the streets surrounded by confetti and streamers.

Castiel smiled as he leaned in, cupping Dean by the back of the neck and pressed his lips against the other mans.

Dean sighed into the kiss as he felt Cas’ tongue run across his bottom lip. He pulled away gently and rested his head against Cas’ and smiled.

“I take it back,” Castiel whispered as he ran a thumb over Dean’s bottom lip. “I love the taste of champagne.”


End file.
